Solid-state storage devices are generally designed to store data in an array of memory cells. Ideally, the reliability with which the memory cells of the array store the data is consistent across the array. However, in some cases, certain memory cells may be more reliable than others. For example, some die within a package or stack of packages may have a higher raw bit error rate (RBER) than other die in the package, some erase blocks within a die may have a higher RBER than other erase blocks in the die, some pages within an erase block may have a higher RBER than other pages in the erase block, and upper pages of multi-level memory cells may have a higher RBER than lower pages of the multi-level memory cells or the like.